


first time of many

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik and Hongbin have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time of many

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 19 feb 2015.

They’ve taken a long time to work up to this. Wonsik wouldn’t even have asked, though it would be a downright lie to say he hadn’t been thinking about it – but it was Hongbin who had brought it up one day, cheeks uncharacteristically tinted with pink and mumbling some of the words. Wonsik’s breath had caught in his throat at the instant barrage of mental images that had run through his mind, willing himself not to get hard just at the thought of it.

“Who – I mean. Who would be the one to – me? Or you?” Wonsik had stuttered, wondering why this was so hard to talk about. They’d already done almost everything else under the sun and nearly gotten caught doing it all, too; Wonsik knew some people got off on the thrill of getting caught but for him the thought of Sanghyuk or god forbid, Hakyeon hyung, walking in on them was a surefire boner-killer. He still checked and rechecked the lock on their hotel rooms and – very rarely – their dorm’s tiny bathroom each time, Hongbin always smiling amusedly at his worrying.

“You. To me, I mean. I want you to – yeah,” came the soft answer, Hongbin now blushing to the roots of his hair, and Wonsik near about died right there.

The first time they’d tried it they didn’t even have proper lube. They hadn’t thought it through, obviously – he didn’t think this was something they needed to research or plan and it was only when Hongbin nearly elbowed him forcefully in the face when he tried to push in faster than he should have that he conceded defeat. The little jar of Vaseline was clearly not going to cut it. He’d set it aside on the floor next to their hotel bed – there was one perk of always having to travel, he supposed – and took in the sight of Hongbin leaning back against the pillows, sweaty and trembling a little.

Hongbin was beautiful – that much was glaringly obvious. But, Wonsik thought, naked Hongbin with a sheen of sweat over his soft skin, fringe sticking slightly to his forehead, was really something else.

“I’m sorry,” Wonsik whispered, crawling up to lie beside Hongbin. “Did it hurt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hongbin complained, Wonsik’s hands smoothing over his face and chest in apology. “Is it supposed to feel this way? I mean, how far did you – I mean – how deep – oh god,” Hongbin buried his face in his hands to Wonsik’s secret amusement. Shy Hongbin was so fucking precious.

“Not much. Hardly even the head. Clearly your body doesn’t work like a girl’s,” Wonsik answered, expecting the eyeroll he got.

“Clearly,” Hongbin deadpanned. “We need to research this. _And_ get proper lube. Somehow.”

“Okay,” Wonsik agreed, his still-hard cock bumping against Hongbin’s stomach. Still hard despite Hongbin nearly giving him a black eye and pushing Wonsik off him – well, being near Hongbin generally tended to have that effect on him. He rolled his hips a little, feeling his cock slide over Hongbin’s smooth skin with a sigh and Hongbin took him in his hand and squeezed, Wonsik shifting closer with a heavier sigh of pleasure. He kissed Hongbin slowly, Hongbin’s thumb making circles on the head of his cock wet with precome. Sex was always amazing with Hongbin – he wondered if it was because they were so close to begin with so there was little awkwardness and everything was honest, or because he was so completely gone over Hongbin that no matter what they did it always felt like the best sex of his life. Just lying here kissing lazily, sipping from each other and surrounded by the scent of Hongbin, Hongbin’s hand on his cock, Hongbin Hongbin Hongbin. He supposed it wasn’t smart at all for the position he was in, but he was fucked if he was going to care. _Hongbin._

“Why do you want to do this so badly?” Wonsik asked, mouth on Hongbin’s neck, having rolled them slightly so Hongbin was half-underneath him. Hongbin had told him once – gasped it, in between sloppy kisses – that he liked the feel of Wonsik’s weight on him, and that thought was always at the back of Wonsik’s mind now whenever they were in bed together. It did his head in. Hongbin liked the feel of Wonsik’s body on him, covering his, skin to skin with nothing in between them, and Wonsik couldn’t help but imagine more now – Hongbin’s legs spread and hooked tight around his waist, nails digging into his back, seeing his body move with every thrust of Wonsik’s hips into him –

“I want to try it. Don’t you? I read somewhere that it’s one of the most intense things two people can share. I want to try that. With you.”

That last bit was rushed, as if Hongbin was embarrassed saying it. Hongbin wasn’t good with expressing himself, not when it came to raw emotion. Wonsik wordlessly filed this away inside his heart.

*

The next time they tried it Wonsik had researched anal sex so thoroughly he thought he might have spoiled the ‘delete history’ function on his laptop. If anyone else found out – he shook his head to stop that train of thought. Fooling around drunkenly and a few desperate handjobs because the sheer sexual frustration of living like near-monks has gotten too much – he could probably explain his way out of that. Blowjobs, kissing, holding each other as they slept, feeling sometimes his heart would burst if he looked at Hongbin for too long – not so much. And this? Don’t even think about it.

He’d bought proper lube this time, travelling on purpose to a convenience store ten stations away from their dorm, covered up so completely in a mask and hoodie and cap and sunglasses that he thinks anyone noticing him _had_ to know he was an idol, but at the very least they wouldn’t know which one. He bought a ton of snacks in a feeble attempt to try and distract the cashier from the bottle of lube lying at the bottom of his basket. He had no idea if she even cared, though his own heart was thumping so hard he thought he was going to pass out. The cashier was a middle-aged woman, though, and not a teenager, so he thought he might get away with it. His heart doesn’t settle down until he reaches the dorm, however, and he tosses the bag at Ken lounging in front of the television. The lube is safely hidden away in his jacket, and the moment he gets back to his room he buries it in the deepest corner of his wardrobe.

They were going to Japan tomorrow.

*

Hongbin is naked, lying face-down on the bed with a pillow to cushion his head, and he is so tense the muscles in his arms and thighs stand out in high relief. He’s gripping the pillow underneath his head so hard Wonsik is unreasonably afraid he’s going to tear it somehow. Hongbin’s sweating again, his back rising and falling quickly with the short, shallow breaths he’s taking, and Wonsik doesn’t know if this is such a good idea.

“Bin, I can stop,” he says softly, making to withdraw his fingers from Hongbin’s body.

“No,” Hongbin answers, taking a deep breath. “No. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just… new. Overwhelming.”

“Well I suppose your body isn’t used to something going in where things usually come out of,” Wonsik says, being gross on purpose to distract Hongbin, and there it is – the dimple appears, Hongbin smiling into his pillow.

“Don’t be disgusting.”

“I have two fingers up your _ass_ , Binnie. Going where no man has gone before.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Hongbin’s giggling now, and Wonsik’s glad to see that the tension has drained somewhat from his shoulders.

“What does it feel like?”

“Just…” Hongbin takes another deep breath. “I have to force myself to relax. It’s a big feeling. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“I’m going to put in one more, okay?”

Wonsik slowly pushes one more finger in at Hongbin’s nod and Hongbin gasps, spreading his legs wider the same time he pushes his face into the pillow, a full-body shudder working its way through him.

Wonsik is so hard, so turned on it’s making him lightheaded. He takes a handful of Hongbin’s gorgeous ass and squeezes it, marveling at the flawlessness of the skin, and when Hongbin pushes his ass back into Wonsik’s hand he needs to take a steadying breath. All of them have great legs, good bodies – that wasn’t something unique to just Hongbin or even Wonsik himself, and Wonsik knows he’s got an amazing body. They were surrounded by goodlooking people every single day at interviews, variety shows, performances. Nobody compares to Hongbin, though, and that’s how Wonsik knows he’s fucked.

Wonsik is slowly moving his fingers in and out of Hongbin, trying not to go so fast so that Hongbin can get used to the stretch. Three fingers should be enough, right? His dick isn’t _that_ thick, and in any other situation he supposes he’d be sulky that he isn’t as hung as Hakyeon hyung but not in this particular one – he really doesn’t want to hurt Hongbin. It has to be love, he thinks wryly, if he’s actually thankful for not having that big a dick.

He takes his time. They have the whole night off, after all, a rare nine more hours of nothing-to-do until they need to be up and about for the rehearsal tomorrow. He makes sure Hongbin is stretched enough – and wonders at himself having his fingers in another man’s ass, the sight of them disappearing into Hongbin’s body making his cock throb. How life can surprise you, he thinks, laughing silently. Hongbin has relaxed considerably, though sweat is still trickling down his face and his back. Wonsik bends down to trail his tongue down Hongbin’s neck, the small gasp he can hear leaving Hongbin’s lips going straight to his dick.

“Get on top of me,” he whispers, his fingers slipping out of Hongbin. He cleans them off with tissues from the bedside table and leans back against the headboard, propping pillows up behind him. Hongbin gets to his knees slowly and Wonsik blinks – Hongbin on his hands and knees – he swallows. Another time.

“It’s supposed to be easier for you like this,” Wonsik explains, helping Hongbin straddle him. Hongbin’s legs seem to have become jelly, and his cock is more soft than hard – Wonsik’s read about why that is, and so tamps down on his feeling of uncertainty. If Hongbin didn’t like it they’d stop – simple as that.

Wonsik grabs the bottle of lube and pours a liberal amount down his cock, spreading it slowly over himself as he watches Hongbin watch him. Hongbin is everything tempting and sinful – damp fringe sticking to his face, chest and neck flushed already. He sits up to get closer to Hongbin and takes both their cocks in his hand, the slide of the lube coating both of them as he moves his hand up and down, Hongbin’s mouth falling open in a quiet gasp. He reaches up to kiss Hongbin, and he puts everything he wants Hongbin to know into it – trust, desire, adoration. Hongbin ruts his hips against his and Wonsik waits, his free hand gripping one of Hongbin’s thighs.

Finally Hongbin rests his hands on Wonsik’s shoulders, breaking the kiss with a shaky breath as he lifts himself up and onto Wonsik’s cock. Wonsik holds his cock steady, other hand moving to Hongbin’s hip to guide him. Hongbin’s fingers tighten on Wonsik’s shoulders as he slowly sinks down, excruciatingly slowly, his eyes shut tight and mouth open in quick breaths. Wonsik thinks he’s going to die.

Hongbin is so tight – tighter than he’d been able to imagine, able to expect, and he nearly can’t breathe from the feeling of being inside Hongbin’s body. Hongbin had been right about this being intense – he hadn’t even begun to move yet but just the thought of his cock being inside Hongbin was so erotic and so intimate a thing that his heart was pounding out of his chest.

“Hongbin,” he sighs, and Hongbin doesn’t look up until Wonsik is completely buried in him. Wonsik swallows, trying to steady his own breathing. This is a bad idea. He is going to come the moment Hongbin begins to move. Hongbin looks at him, eyes unfocused, and laughs a little, the sound jittery.

“Well.”

“Well,” Wonsik agrees, trying to rub soothing circles into the skin of Hongbin’s hips. “Wait till you’re ready. Just do whatever feels okay for you.”

Hongbin nods and moves his hands to Wonsik’s chest, bracing himself. He absent-mindedly traces Wonsik’s tattoo across his collarbone with one finger, and the moment he experimentally swivels his hips Wonsik curses.

Wonsik knows he probably looks as if he’s the one being fucked, not Hongbin; he can feel the heat in his cheeks and he’s flushed just as Hongbin is, and the sight of Hongbin slowly moving his hips and sending sparks of sensation through his cock with every shift is driving Wonsik’s heartbeat up to something dangerous. Hongbin’s making soft sounds with every circle of his hips and it’s only when Hongbin moves his hands to Wonsik’s on Hongbin’s hips does Wonsik realise that he’s been gripping so hard he hopes he hasn’t been hurting Hongbin. He loosens his hold and slides them down to Hongbin’s thighs, wishing he could see Hongbin’s full ass plump against his thighs and balls every time Hongbin ground down onto him. Next time – if there is a next time, and Wonsik is desperately hoping there is going to be – Hongbin’s definitely going on all fours.

“Are you okay? How does it feel?” Wonsik asks, and he doesn’t even care that his voice is breathless.

Hongbin nods once, twice, and then raises his head to grin shakily at Wonsik. “I’m never going to be able to explain how it feels. But – but,” Hongbin swallows and licks his lips. “It feels like it’s too much at the same time that I want you to be slamming me into the mattress,” Hongbin breaks off to laugh at the look on Wonsik’s face. “It makes me feel like I-”

He breaks off, embarrassed, and Wonsik’s breath hitches in his chest.

“It makes me feel like I belong to you.”

Wonsik moves up to kiss Hongbin, the only thing he can think of to do with a huge unnamed emotion blooming in his chest, but Hongbin stops him. He braces his hands again on Wonsik’s shoulders and leans forward, the different angle nearly making Wonsik’s eyes cross. Hongbin lifts his hips and sinks down slowly, trying out the feeling, and the groan that it coaxes from Wonsik’s mouth is guttural.

“Bin,” Wonsik manages to get out, voice hoarse, and Hongbin does it again, and again, concentration on his face and muscles taut in his arms and thighs. Wonsik fumbles between them before he manages to get a proper hold on Hongbin’s cock, and Hongbin’s hips stutter with a moan that he tries to stifle. Hongbin’s never been able to be totally quiet with Wonsik’s mouth or hands on him, though he tries very hard to be, and Wonsik swears one day he’s going to somehow book them a hotel far away where Hongbin can be as loud as he wants.

Wonsik lets Hongbin take charge, trying to focus on getting Hongbin to come first so that he’s distracted from his own orgasm that’s threatening any moment. Hongbin has settled into a rhythm that seems to be doing something for him, judging from the way he’s grinding himself down onto Wonsik’s cock, head falling back, the look on his face so sexual Wonsik has to reluctantly look away.

Wonsik speeds up his hands on Hongbin’s cock, twisting his fist over the head just as Hongbin likes it, and Hongbin lifts himself up almost off Wonsik’s cock and drives himself down. They both cry out at this, Wonsik’s fingers digging into Hongbin’s hips as he tries to regain his composure.

“Bin, don’t-” Wonsik tries to get out, but Hongbin does it again and Wonsik’s coming, arching hard into Hongbin’s body and making him gasp sharply at how deep Wonsik is inside him, Hongbin’s fingers scrabbling to get a grip on Wonsik’s shoulders.

When the daze in Wonsik’s head lifts he finds Hongbin desperately jerking himself off, grinding down on Wonsik’s softening cock. Wonsik adds his own hand to Hongbin’s, still gasping for breath and feeling the heat coming off his body in waves.

“Come on me,” Wonsik breathes and Hongbin screws his eyes shut, grabbing Wonsik’s free hand to place it on his ass. Wonsik squeezes a bit harder than he would normally, struggling to sit up so he can reach Hongbin’s neck with his mouth. “Come for me, Bin,” he whispers, licking and sucking as he feels Hongbin shift closer, both their hands brushing Wonsik’s stomach as they pump Hongbin’s cock. He moves the hand on Hongbin’s ass down to dip a finger into Hongbin still stretched wide, Wonsik’s come beginning to dribble out of him – oh, _God_ –

Hongbin tenses, his hand still on Wonsik’s shoulder balling into a fist as the first wave of his orgasm hits him. He comes with a broken moan, rutting into their joined hands as he empties himself onto Wonsik and Wonsik swallows the rest of his moans into his own mouth, kissing him fervently.

Wonsik cleans them both up carefully after, Hongbin smiling softly as he bustles around and asks for the millionth time if Hongbin is alright.

“I’ve just had your cock in my ass, what do you think?”

“Must you be so crude, young man?” Wonsik asks only half-mockingly, hands on his hips, even as the words send a thrill through him.

“Come here,” Hongbin says, the look on his face the one that Wonsik has never been able to resist. Wonsik pets Hongbin to sleep, smoothing gentle touches over his hair and face until Hongbin can’t keep his eyes open any longer. Wonsik takes far, far longer to fall asleep, blood running hot for hours and brain going a mile a minute. He looks down at Hongbin sleeping next to him, face peaceful, and wonders all sorts of things like will Hongbin be able to dance properly tomorrow and whether Hongbin knows even a little of what this meant to him and whether they’ll do it again and whether Hongbin wants to fuck him next time – and he finds that yes, he very much wants Hongbin to fuck him – and finally, he trails a finger down Hongbin’s cheek and Hongbin snuffles, turning his face slightly into the touch even in sleep. _Hongbin_. Wonsik places a protective arm around his waist carefully then and forces himself to stop thinking, the last glowing thought he remembers having before he finally falls asleep that Hongbin’s still going to be there when he wakes up. _Hongbin_.


End file.
